Multilayer tear off systems can be attached to eye protective surfaces, such as goggles or face shields, with pins. In this way, pins are attached outside of the primary viewing area of the eye protector, for example, to left and right sides of the eye protector surface. To attach the system to an eye protector, the system is wrapped tightly around the optically clear lens of the eye protector by pulling the system over the pins. One example of a multilayer tear off system attached to pins of an eye protector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,813, issued to the assignee of the instant application.
One issue that can arise with multilayer tear off systems relates to the propensity of dirt to accumulate between the lowest layer of the multilayer tear off system and the transparent lens of the eye protector. This accumulation of dirt can reduce visibility through the eye protector to unacceptable or undesirable levels, thereby rendering the multilayer tear off system sub-optimal or even detrimental.
Additionally, air disposed between the lowest layer of the system and the lens of the eye protector can result in undesirable reflections caused by a mismatch in the indices of refraction between lens, the system, and the air disposed therebetween. These reflections can reduce contrast and light transmission and limit the amount of light that can pass through the system and eye protector, thereby reducing the wearer's visual acuity through the eye protector.
Moreover, the pins used to secure the transparent lens of the eye protector can reduce the impact resistance of the eye protector. For example, attaching pins to the eye protector can involve drilling holes into the eye protector so that pins can be mounted therein. These holes can create points of weakness that reduce the structural integrity of the eye protector, thereby limiting the ability of the eye protector to shield against projectiles or other objects. This can be particularly significant, for example, in military applications, where the eye protectors are intended to protect a wearer against high speed projectiles or other dangerous flying debris.
Further, pins can limit the system's ability to be applied to eye protectors of varying shape, design, or style. For example, because pins are positioned at a predetermined distance from one another, the corresponding holes in the layers of the system are formed to match this predetermined distance. But as eye protectors vary in size, shape, and/or style, different eye protectors may position the pins in different locations, and at different spacing intervals. Thus, a system designed to match one eye protector may be unusable for a different eye protector.